


Together

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, F/M, King - Freeform, Lemon, Oneshot, Smut, Touken, kanetou, toukenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Kaneki spots Touka playing with the kids. The kids got the hint and left them alone.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon any mistakes. I'm not good at writing smut.

Taking a break from his kingly duties, Kaneki walked around the base while pinching the bridge of his nose when his mind wandered over to the problem of shortage of meat. It was supposed to be a break but ever since he’s become a king and have several hundreds of ghouls’ lives in his hands now, he can’t help but wonder how he was going to solve the problem.

His ears caught the sounds of the children’s’ laughter and he walked in that direction to find his wife playing with 4, no 5 children. It was a beautiful sight; it seemed one of the children were ‘it’ and was chasing the rest of them, with everyone laughing and playing as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. This was one of his goals; to create a world where ghouls can walk around without getting attacked by doves and interacting with humans without being afraid of the consequences. A world for both humans and ghouls.

Another goal of his was—He smiled as he watched Touka purposely running slower than she usually does and gets caught by the child.—to create a safe world for his wife and their unborn child.

One of the children spotted him and he waved to them.

"It's the King!!" They screamed excitedly as they ran to him and pulled him over to where they were playing.

Kaneki and Touka exchanged gazes, filled with so much adoration and love that even the children could tell that 'love was in the air', as Nishiki had mentioned to them. The blonde male had also told them that they should quietly leave if they ever saw the both of them like that.

But of course, children don't listen too well to adults.

"Ooh!!! King and Touka-San sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The children giggled as they watched the two adults' cheeks turn red and screamed when Touka's face turned into a scowl.

"Who taught you kids that?!" Touka roared and the children all ran away yelling and laughing.

Kaneki let out a chuckle. "You'll scare them away like that."

The violet-haired female sighed. "Those kids will be the death of me."

The two remained quiet, enjoying the comfortable silence between them before Kaneki shyly took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. Touka blushed at the warmth of his hand and slowly gripped his hand. Ever since they had their first time that night, the white-haired male hasn't been able to face her properly without getting embarrassed. Even now, he's blushing madly as the events of that night came back to him. Ah, how he wished he could hold her soft body in his arms again.

He realized what came over him and shook his head violently. It was as if he had become a totally different person. He's never stopped thinking about how warm her body was in his hands and always wished he could re-do everything. Maybe his thoughts showed on his face but Touka noticed it. "...wanna do it?"

Kaneki's face turned tenfold redder and his hand touched his chin. "N-no! I wouldn't dare think of that!"

Her eyes narrowed at the hand on his chin and he put it down with a sigh. "Yes I have been thinking about that but I shouldn't."

"Why not? I've told you before. It's a chemical reaction. There's nothing wrong with that."

"B-but you're..."

Pregnant.

It was a rule between them that they wouldn't tell anyone that she was expecting because it meant that more of the food went to her. If anyone knows about this, it would spell trouble for them.

Her hands cupped his cheeks, making him look into her blue orbs. "Listen. We'll be careful, okay?"

He nodded and she gave a grin that made his heart race. Ah, he was utterly in love.

\--

The couple retreated to Touka’s room, which offered more privacy due to the obscure location at the end of the corridor and the curtains she had requested for to cover the room when she changes clothes or do some private stuff. While Kaneki pulled the curtains close, Touka removed her shoes quietly and settled down onto the bed.

He turned to her and just stood there, unsure of how he should go about from there.

“I’m all yours.”

A couple of months have passed since they were alone together like this and to pass the time, Kaneki often read, bluntly speaking, erotic novels. He tried to remember what the protagonist first did when in a situation like this, and the answer was always—he grabbed her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers—a kiss.

Touka whimpered as his tongue entered her mouth and mingled with hers. The male was pressing forward and forward while she was moving backward and backward until her back hit the wall and they separate for a brief moment so she can lay down onto the bed and he can get on top of her. The bed barely had space for a person, let alone 2 persons, so they had to arrange their limbs to fit.

With his legs in between hers, he forced her legs open when she tried to rub her own legs against each other and instead pushed his manhood down onto her core, making her gasp. They resumed kissing, with the male’s hands wandering down to squeeze her breasts gently until her nipples stiffened to peaks underneath the thin fabric of her shirt and bra.

Separating with a string of saliva connecting both of their mouths, Kaneki moved down her neck to suck on her sensitive spots and she moaned when he made a hickey on a certain part which can be covered by her shirt. His hand goes under her shirt and tugged it off with her cooperating by raising her arms, leaving her in only her black lace bra. Her chest heaved with arousal and she moved her hands to the back to unclasp the bra.

Kaneki wasn’t the only one affected by not doing this for months, she was also too. She remembered the countless nights she stayed up thinking about him, with one hand at her core pleasuring herself and another hand on her mouth to prevent the moans from slipping out. Oh how she missed doing this with him too.

The male tugged his shirt off almost impatiently, as he tossed it somewhere on the floor and resumed pressing kisses from her neck down to her navel which she hissed. The smell of her was making him go crazy and he couldn’t wait to be inside her, and it seems she couldn’t wait as well as she begged for him to hurry up. Kaneki unbuckled his pants and pushed it down with his underwear. He rubbed his shaft, spreading the pre-cum before pushing down her pants and underwear and positioning himself at her entrance.

He looked down at the panting woman before him and moved down to kiss her again before starting to push inside. Touka arched her back at the familiar feeling and he kissed her brow and continued pushing in until he was fully sheathed within her. The both of them let out a sigh at the feeling and stared into each other’s eyes.

“Are you okay, Touka-chan?” He asked, still worried that he might have hurt her and their child anywhere.

“I’m alright.” She replied with an exhale. “Move.”

With her permission, he moved in and out. Her hands grabbed his arms and fingernails dragged down to form ugly red lines which healed seconds later. Kaneki buried his face into her neck and grunted as he picked up the pace. Her legs were around his butt, pushing him deeper and he found himself already wanting to come.

But he didn’t want it all to end so soon and pulled out, with a whine from her and sat down against the wall, patting his lap to signal her to sit there. Touka nodded and moved to hover over him. Pressing a kiss to her growing belly, Kaneki smiled at the thought of his child in her. He couldn’t wait to see his child and at this point, he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Touka. Tilting his head upwards, he beamed and whispered, “I love you.”

Touka’s eyes teared up at his confession. He finally knew that he was loved and is able to love others as well. Overwhelmed by her feelings, she grabbed his cheeks and captured his lips. “I love you too.”

He grinned.

Hands holding onto her hips, he slowly guided her down onto his member and she wrapped her arms around his neck with a sigh once she was all the way down. Her knees dug into the bed as he started to thrust up against her and she could only groan and match his thrusts. Kaneki sucked on her nipples which had her almost screaming if she hadn’t covered her mouth and she threw him a glare, making him chuckle.

Letting out a shaky breath, he knew he was close and was determined to take her with him as he increased his pace but still controlled himself so he didn’t hurt her. Touka felt her body tense as she tightened her arms around his neck and groaned right into his ear as she reached her climax. She knew how much her moans turned him on and that it would be the final straw as he thrusted one last time before he groaned and his juices spilled into her.

They remained there for some time to catch their breaths and he kissed her so passionately that she thought she could melt into his arms. Slowly pulling out of her, he laid down with her and brought the blanket over them to cover their bodies. They arranged their limbs so that it was comfortable for both of them and Kaneki smiled as they pressed their foreheads together.

“I wish we could be like this forever.” He said, eyes crinkling.

“So you will.” She replied, leaving him puzzled.

Touka makes sure to remind him of that every time they were alone.


End file.
